


Nothing into Something

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Christmas, Diabetes, Fluff, M/M, really sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Heath doesn't want any gifts for Christmas.In Zane's defense, he bought the engagement ring WEEKS ago.





	Nothing into Something

“Zane, look at me.”

When Zane failed to turn around, Heath rolled his eyes. They were in IKEA trying to buy shit for their new apartment, but Zane could barely make it five feet without getting distracted by something. It didn’t help that the place was decorated for Christmas and everything was red, green, and shiny.

“Zane, look at me!” Heath repeated, this time so loudly that a couple with a young child jumped a few feet away.

“What is it?” Zane asked. He frowned at Heath. “I’m trying to shop here.”

“Snowman napkin holders aren’t on our list, Zane,” Heath chastised, nodding to the package in Zane’s hand. “In fact, none of the stuff you’ve picked up so far has been remotely practical. We have a lot of shit to get, and not a lot of extra money.”

Zane reluctantly put the napkin holders back on the shelf and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I just want to have a fun apartment for Christmas.”

“So do I, but we need things like, you know, a  _kitchen table_  and  _bathroom towels_  before we can start thinking about napkin holders. You need to focus.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Zane mumbled, looking forlornly at a display of Santa-themed dishware. 

“The apartment is the priority for the next few months, alright?” Heath looked at Zane, waiting for acknowledgement that he understood. Zane nodded sadly.

“Good. Going along with that, I think you and I should skip exchanging presents this year and spend the money on apartment stuff. Stuff we can both use and-”

“What?!” By Zane’s horrified expression, you would have thought that Heath had just murdered Santa Claus in cold blood right in front of his face. “That’s crazy. We have to exchange presents.“

“Baby, I know you like shopping for me, but you always go way overboard and the money could be much better spent. You can still get little presents for our friends, if you want, but don’t get anything for me.” Heath squeezed Zane’s shoulder. “Promise?”

Zane pursed his lips and turned, walking a few feet away to examine a cookie jar shaped like a gingerbread man. Heath sighed. That conversation had gone just about as well as he’d expected.

***

Surprisingly, Zane did as he was told.

He’d helped Heath buy the essentials for the apartment and do a bit of decorating, and they’d spent the past month adding odds and ends as money allowed. A few weeks before Christmas, Heath yielded and let Zane go bananas at the Dollar Store, and soon every surface had gone Christmas, complete with a big fake tree they’d taken from someone’s trash in Jason’s neighborhood.

Their friend group had decided to forego Christmas presents as well and just go out one night and get drunk, and that had happened and then some. Zane had mailed a few small items to his mom and siblings in Florida, but that was it. Heath hadn’t come home to a growing pile of gifts under the tree. Zane had held back, and Heath was extremely proud. They were actually going to make it through the holiday season without going bankrupt.

Now it was Christmas Eve, and Heath was snuggled into Zane on the couch with Zane’s arms wrapped around him.  The TV was on, but they were barely watching it. They were both in deep food comas, Heath having truly shown his culinary skills by preparing a spectacular turkey dinner and trays of whimsically-shaped Christmas cookies.

“Are you sad we didn’t go to Florida for Christmas?” Heath asked, turning slightly in Zane’s arms so he could see his face.

“No,” Zane answered, and Heath saw that he truly meant it. “This is perfect.”

***

The next morning, Heath woke up alone in their bed.

Heath padded out to the living room, dreading what he would find. But there were still no gifts under the tree, but no boyfriend anywhere, either.

Heath put on a pot of coffee and was about to call Zane when he walked through the front door with a plastic bag in his hand.

“Merry Christmas,” Zane greeted Heath, grinning from ear to ear.

“Merry Christmas.” Heath pecked Zane on the lips. “Where did you go?”

“All over the goddamn city,” Zane answered, dropping his bag on the counter. “But I finally found a place that was open.”

Heath peered in the bag. “You went all over the city for egg nog?”

“You bet your ass I did. It isn’t Christmas without it.” 

Heath wrapped his arms around Zane’s neck. “You scared me. I thought you had gone out to retrieve the pile of presents you’d gotten me.”

Zane shook his head. “Nah. I just have one present for you.”

“Zane,” Heath groaned. “You were doing so well.”

“In my defense, I got it before you banned me from buying anything,” Zane replied, pulling Heath closer by his hips and giving him a long, deep kiss.

“Is it your dick?” Heath asked warily, when they’d parted.

Zane laughed. “No, but it is in my pants.”

Heath slid his hands down to the front of Zane’s jeans and felt over his pockets. He raised an eyebrow when he felt some sort of object in his left pocket, and he dug his hand in to fish it out.

“I was going to wait until you’d had coffee first, but now is as good a time as any,” Zane said, his eyes twinkling. 

Heath pulled out the object, which he discovered was a small, unassuming black box. Heath shook it, but he didn’t hear anything.

“Well, I guess it’s not my annual carton of Tic-Tacs,” Heath sighed in faux disappointment. “Too bad.”

“Maybe next year,” Zane replied. He was looking at Heath in a way he never had before. It made Heath nervous, but thrilled him too. “Why don’t you open it?”

Heath lifted the lid off the box. Nestled in a bed of white satin was a shining gold band.

“Marry me?” Zane asked softly, brushing his thumb across Heath’s cheek.

Heath was momentarily speechless, but he recovered quickly, disbelief giving way to pure joy. He felt weightless, like his heart was going to just float right out of his chest. 

“Aren’t you supposed to get down on one knee?” Heath queried. He realized his hands were shaking and he was about to cry like a little bitch but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Do you want me to?” Zane’s eyes were watering now too, and Heath felt a little bit better about his masculinity.

Heath actually considered this. He’d only get one proposal, right?

“No. Just put the ring on me,” Heath answered, passing the box to Zane.

“So your answer is yes?” Zane took the box and pulled out the ring, taking Heath’s hand in his.

“Obviously.” 

Zane slid the ring onto Heath’s finger and they both stared at it, their eyes wide.

“We’re engaged,” Heath marveled.

“Yeah.” Zane pulled Heath to his chest. “We are.”

“You would give me a fiancee for Christmas when I told you to give me nothing,” Heath joked, but his voice cracked as his emotions got the better of him.

Zane didn’t answer. He just kissed him.


End file.
